Chuck E Cheese
by ickesgirl
Summary: Alex Gaskarth one shot for another site. Alex's p.o.v.


I strolled into the park, like I normally did at this time of day, expecting nothing exciting to happen. Boy was I wrong. I was only there for about ten minutes, sitting on the ground playing with the grass, when the most interesting person walked in through the gate.

She was gorgeous. I couldn't really take my eyes off of her. If she had noticed me she would have thought I was a total creeper. Dang she was beautiful. She had the biggest, brownest eyes I have ever seen.

Too bad I didn't have the guts to approach her. She never noticed me but I stole looks at her the whole time she was there tossing Frisbee with a dog. I may have imagined it but I thought I saw her look at me out of the corner of her eye. If she did see me she didn't know who I was, I assumed.

She left with her little dog and I wanted to call out to her, 'wait gorgeous don't leave!' but I didn't. I dot know why I got so weird. Usually I go up and talk to random hot chicks, well every time I see one, but something about her made me weak in the knees.

I left the park after she did feeling there was no reason for me to stay any longer. I hoped she would be waiting for me by the gate, but she wasn't. Dang.

I came back the next and she was no where to be seen. Nor was she there the next day. I went every day that week and was contemplating giving up, but I decided to try once more.

I was sitting there trying to read a book, I read the same paragraph five times which is usally what happens when I try to read, in the grass when I heard someone walk by. I looked up and saw her. She was standing in front of me looking at me expectantly.

"Hi, weren't you here last week?"

I nodded, pulling myself up.

"I noticed you looking at me. I waited for you to say something but you never did, so I wanted to introduce myself." She stuck out her hand, "I'm Katy."

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Katy. I'm Alex, Alex Gaskarth." I didn't feel as nervous as I did before.

"Well Alex Gaskarth, how would you like to go out some time?" She asked. She's straightforward or maybe spontaneous. We dropped our hands at the same time.

"That sounds wonderful. Can I ask you something? Do you not know who I am?"

She just looked at me and laughed, "Of course I do. You're, Alex Gaskarth, from All Time Low, my favorite band."

"Then why did you let me introduce myself like an idiot?"

"Because it was cute," she said smiling. She pushed her phone at me. "Put you're number in here."

I smiled and typed in my number, called myself, erased where I had called myself, and handed her the phone back.

"Well Alex, I'm sorry but I have to go now. I'll call you later," She said prancing off.

I called after her, "Bye Katy talk to ya soon!" And then I added to myself, "Bye gorgeous."

When I got to rehearsal I was practically bouncing off the walls. I was every where and couldn't concentrate on the music. I must have told the guys everything a billion and twenty two times, but I couldn't help it and I knew they wouldn't mind. They were used to my hyper, insane behavior by now because we've been in this band for forever.

Jack finally spoke up and said, "Man will you shut you're freaking mouth about Katy already!"

"Yeah please, I didn't mind hearing about her at first, but after an hour of talking about her I'm ready to kill you." Rian popped up.

I just smiled like someone who had just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar and apologized.

We were finished rehearsing after another hour, and had a pizza and a beer or two while wtaching The Hangover, which wasn't that impressive but I still laughed my butt off anyway. I ended up staying at Zack's and just slept in my boxers on his couch.

When I woke up I had one missed call and a text:

Hey sleepy head are you wanting to do something today?

Obviously it was Katy but I had forgotten to store her number. I did and then replied:

Yea when? Where?

She was quick:

Finally! How about Chuck E Cheezzz?

I reread that text twice trying to determine if she was serious but I couldn't tell:

4 real?

Again, she was quick:

Totally I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it silly! :P

Wow:

Uhmm ok. Wat time?

I was editing her number in my contacts when this one came in:

3

I looked at my phone it was 12 already:

Uhmm sure. Ttyl

I was getting my stuff together and heading out the door when my phone buzzed:

See ya soon.

I rushed home and took a quick shower then I found something decent to wear. I stopped at a gas station and pulled out a twenty. I flirted with the cashier a bit to get her to give me twenty dollars worth of quarters. I also bought a coke before heading for Chuck E Cheese. I can't believe I'm going to Chuck E Cheese I haven't been since I was a little kid. She's a strange girl, but I like strange it's so not, normal.

I pulled into the parking lot, grabbed my quarters and walked up to the door. She was sitting on the sidewalk waiting for me. She sprung up when she saw me and ran over to me.

"Hi!" She said excitedly.

"Hey there, fancy meeting you here," I dralwed smiling. She giggled and dragged me inside.

We got into a pretty hard core match of air hockey and just when I was about to when I changed my mind and let her win. She rubbed it in my face and did a form of a touch down dance.

"Okay, okay," I said laughing, "You're awesome and I fail epically, now how about we get some pizza?"

"Sounds great," she said smiling and helped me order a pizza.

After we ate it I suggested we do a rematch at Ski Ball and I'd make sure I didn't let her win this time. We played best two out of three and I ended up winning by just barely. We played the Squirt Zone game next and she beat me. Then we played Wheel of Fortune and the Alien Race.

Finally we used both of our enormous amounts of quarters and got a pretty decent amount of tickets, a few hundred between us.

I just gave her all my tickets so she could get a big prize, a big stuffed Chuck E Cheese rat.

"Oh we forgot to do one thing," I said to her, but I didn't forget I planned on doing this.

"What did we forget?" She asked looking up at me puzzled.

I dug out two coins I had left. "We forgot to get our picture sketched,"I said matter-of-factly.

Her eyes lit up. "Oooh I love those!" She ran over and plopped down on the bench. I took my time walking over there and sat down slowly. She was bouncing in her seat, so I hurried up and put the coin in there and we posed. We waited a fee seconds for it to come out.

"For me," I said pulling out and setting it in my lap. "Now for yours." I placed the coin in there selected the right things and just as the camera was about to snap the picture I pulled her head towards me and kissed her deep on the lips. She kissed back and we didn't stop until I heard it spit out our picture.

"For you," I said my heart racing and my hand shaking as I handed it to her. "Will you be my girlfriend, Katy?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" She exclaimed and to prove her point she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a deep kiss.


End file.
